Battle Scars
by icefire8521
Summary: Danny was protecting another Amity Park citizen from a ghost when his parents capture him and perform an autopsy. Jazz helps him with some problems of his, like his parents. How does he cope with school, and how will he protect Amity Park?
1. The Pain Begins

**So this is my first story here on Fanfiction. Danny walks home from school and gets 'kidnapped' by his parents who perform a vivisection on him. This isn't a one-shot. I'm already in the process of writing Ch. 2. Hey if this story looks familiar to you, it likely is. I give credit to AnneriaWings, the author of Lab Rat. S.N Rainsworth, author of the spin-off Requiem. And DanPhantomsApprentice, author of Bittersweet. These people inspired me to write DP NFSI. It stands for Danny Phantom New Fanfic Story Idea. I need a proper name for this story. Please give me ideas!**

**Edit 8/26/12: Wow...I really need original ideas...**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny POV<strong>

_Ugh. Ghosts cause WAY too much trouble. Oh look._ I spotted Skulker walking around with a lot of gear, going ghosthunting. I find it kinda funny, a ghostly ghosthunter. He was scaring a little girl who looked about 8. I ducked behind a building.

"Going ghost." I said. My normal clothes disappeared as two rings revealed the hazmat suit. I flew to the ghost, caught him by surprise and grabbed him by the neck.

"Hurry and go." I whispered to the little girl. She ran off, home, I suppose. I then proceeded to beat up the ghost.

"Ha, I knew you'd come. You just have to protect this dumb city's citizens."

"Hey, you're still not gonna catch me for your collection, you know. You just can't stop it, can you?"

I threw him a few punches and he stared at me coldheartedly. He oddly disappeared, and then I turned to go home. Why did he leave so suddenly? But I then realized that I was a few blocks away from home, and that my parents were going ghosthunting today. I turned around and saw that my parents were trailing me. Dad opened the thermos. In a flash, I was sucked into the Fenton thermos, and everything was pitch black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the lab, strapped to a table. I saw my parents working on some charts, reading gadgets and such.<p>

"Ah, you're awake now, Phantom. You remember me, don't you? Maddie Fenton, and my husband Jack? Ever since, we caught you, we've been performing some tests. As a ghost, you should have a low temperature, no blood etc." Mom said. "So now we're going to perform an autopsy."

"But you're my mother." I whimpered. I struggled against the restraints, doing anything to escape. But it was too late. She tore up the hazmat and exposed my chest. She took a marker and drew a big X on my chest and reached for a scalpel.

"Listen Phantom, we've been giving you drugs and they must be making you loopy. I'm not your mother, understand?" She plunged the scalpel deep into my chest. She seemed like a sadist, being coldhearted herself, like Skulker was.

"Ask Jazz, she'll know the truth." She didn't listen. She kept on cutting while Dad was making notes. Blood poured out of my chest. Or was it ectoplasm? I let out a shriek of pain while I winced and grimaced. I twisted and turned. My stomach churned. Oh, why did I go to Nasty Burger for lunch, I thought. I took a glance at Dad. The clipboard was filled with information on me and the 'operation'. It said things about my abnormalities as a ghost, and how the autopsy was going. I could see my guts now...ew. For a few seconds I forgot about the pain._ Wow, this is like biology class._ I could see my liver, my heart, my lungs and other stuff. Mom and Dad looked amazed. Dad spoke up first.

"Phantom, you really are weird. Ghosts aren't supposed to have human organs. Honestly, what's wrong with you?" I snickered a little at that comment. Because of that, the pain came back and hit me hard. I started whining again.

"Stop it, stop it! You're gonna kill me!" Mom replied this time.

"You're a ghost, you're already dead." She glared at me with steely eyes.

"But I'm your son. I'm the reason the ghost portal works. I'm the one keeping Amity Park safe. Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton. Danny Fenton is half ghost. I'm his ghost half. Please, don't kill me..." Mom looked angry.

"I told you once. Listen to me clearly. YOU. ARE. CERTAINLY. NOT. JACK. AND. MADDIE'S. SON. Got that?" There was nothing I could do anymore, so I just nodded my head. Then again, there was something I could do, but I had a slim chance that it would work. And then I screamed for the top of my lungs.

"Jazz, HELP ME!" I heard footsteps coming toward us. It was Jazz, and she completely freaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing my muses!<strong>

**Flower: I wonder what's gonna happen next?**

**Shadow: I want someone to get killed or something! Hehehehe!**

**Flower: Hey, that's not nice!**

**Fire: I totally agree with Shadow. There needs to be some action.**

**Ice: Please read and review.**

**Melissa (me):I don't really care if you review, but please be nice...**


	2. Realization

**So, since I'm in need of inspiration, I wanna start another fanfic. It's gonna be a songfic. The song is Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace. Danny's ghost half is going out of control and he needs help to stop it. Or maybe F***ing Perfect by P!nk. Sam has problems in her life, but she's still perfect. Do you think I should go with one of them? A big thanks to all of the reviewers! I'll add your names at the bottom and the replys. But there are 2 mentions I'd like to put here.  
><strong>

**toonfangirl, for being a great friend to support me.**

**Minihayden, for giving me improvement ideas and being my beta-reader for the 1st chapter.**

**Ice: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz POV<strong>

I just came back from a college interview, when I heard a scream coming from the lab. I went to see what was going on. It was probably Mom and Dad interrogating another ghost. The first thing I saw was ectoplasm, and tons of it, mixed with traces of blood? Mom was holding a scalpel. I looked at where the scalpel was, then my eyes flickered up the body to look for the head. The ghost seemed familiar, my mind was still on the interview. Then it hit me, THE GHOST WAS DANNY!

"OH MY GOD! Mom, Dad, what ARE you doing to Danny? You remember Danny, YOUR SON!" I started hyperventilating. The sight of blood made me slightly dizzy, and the fact that the blood was coming from Danny made me feel even worse. And then I fainted.

* * *

><p>I woke up laying on the couch, recalling what had happened in bewilderment. I saw Mom in the kitchen, making soup.<p>

"Mom? What happened to Danny?" I asked weakly.

"When you said Danny was really our son, we immediately stopped the autopsy. He said it before, but I didn't listen. We put him under anesthetics, and took off his restraints. His form returned to human, and then we wrapped him in some bandages. We put him in his room and left him to sleep. He should be awake in 15 minutes. Here, have some soup. When you're finished, you can talk to him and give him some soup. She looked thoughtful, then suddenly burst into tears.

"Do you think Danny will forgive us?" Mom looked like she was gonna keep crying till she slept. She abruptly left the room before I could answer her. Though, I didn't know what Danny would do. Whether he'd forgive them or not.

When I got the soup, I never realized how hungry I was. I ate lunch at noon, and came home at 4. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 7. I gulped down the soup, anxious to see Danny. I put the bowl in the sink, then took the other bowl to Danny's room. I hope he's ok, I thought.

Danny was awake when I got there. He looked tired still. I wondered what would happen to him.

"Hey Jazz. Oh god, I feel like all of my bones are broken. Is that soup for me? Because I'm feeling so hungry, I could eat almost anything." he wheezed. He quickly finished the soup, like I did.

"So do your bandages need changing?" I thought I saw spots of blood on his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm still bleeding, but it's slowly easing off. " I went downstairs and got some bandages. As I lifted up his shirt, there was blood all over. I worked as fast as possible to stop more of the bleeding.

"I'll take a few days off from school to help you, ahem, recover."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks. I appreciate it." Danny fell asleep again, and I left him to do so for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is boring, I know. I know it's too short but I decicded to split a part of Ch.1 into Ch.2 because of MiniHayden's review. And the next one will likely be the same...<strong>

**Thank you to and replys:**

**Anonymous reviewer: I'm not that great at emotion yet.**

**DeliciousKrabKakes: Again, I'm not that great with length.**

**Casera Phantom: Thanks!**


	3. Reflection

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm a lazy person. Expect updates from 2-4 weeks. This author's note is really short now because I had so much stuff, but my laptop has the tendancy to click elsewhere when I'm typing...so it clicked somewhere, I typed, realizing it wasn't typing in the place I wanted. So when I noticed, I thought it was clicked somewhere else when it just clicked outside the typing space, rather than in. So I pressed backspace, and it went to the last page. I'm saying this because I'm really annoyed right now, and because if there are any spelling mistakes. If there are, tell me.**

**I have 2 stories. I want to post them on FF, but they're only partially related to books/stories.  
><strong>**The**** Hunt**** has charcters from Vampire Academy****, The Saga of Darren Shan/Cirque du Freak and Skulduggery Pleasant.  
><strong>**The Gamer Gal**** get's inspiration from the book, The Day Joanie Frankenhauser Became a Boy, and the movie, Best Player. Also, maybe characters.  
>For full summaries, look at my profile page. I'll post them on my deviantART account later on, maybe. If you think the stories are good enough (as in good enough to be considered a fanfic), I might post them on here.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

I woke up at 9 this morning. It's Thursday today. Sam and Tucker would be at school right now. I smell something burning mixed with butter and something sweet. I wonder who's home. And then I remember yesterday's events. I try to get out bed, and my chest feels heavy. I hear someone coming up the stairs. I hear 3 knocks, then Jazz appears with a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon, a glass of orange juice and a small bowl of cookies.

"That smells good. I'm starving." I chow down breakfast while I'm thinking about how delicious it tastes. _Wait, why is Jazz here on a school day?_

"Why aren't you in school right now?"

"I told you yesterday that I would stay home and take care of you during school hours."

"Oh, right." I walked towards to washroom, I don't remeber the last time I used the toilet. My bladder was about to explode! After I did my business, I walked downstairs with Jazz guiding me. I was still weak, I couldn't do it myself in the condition I was in. Then I had the urge to go to the basement.

" I wanna go to the lab." My words sounded as hard as rock.

"Are you sure you want to? You were there just yesterday. You might get sick, seeing what's still down there, especially since you just ate breakfast." I repeated myself.

"I want to go to the lab."

"Ok, if you say so, I guess." Jazz sounded uncertain. But I was sure. I wanted to see what was left from the autopsy.

We stepped down to the lab. Ectoplasm stained the floor around the operating table. The tools were covered in it too. _Looks like they didn't clean up._

"Jazz, when Mom and Dad get an operating table?"

"I dunno, why are asking me?" Jazz looked like she was trying to remember something.

"Danny, do you think you could forgive Mom and Dad...?" _Well, this is unusual. _I thought about it for a while. _My parents...are they my parents anymore? Are ghosts monsters... how do I feel... knife cutting through my chest...heavy breaths... clipboard... ectoplasm... thermos... Fenton... Phantom... Sam... Tucker... Amity Park... safety... which side... ghost... human... unknown... Why can't I decide? _

"I guess I don't know... They're our parents, so I should. But they acted like monsters, like I was a monster. I could tell myself I forgive them, lie to myself. But still, inside, I wouldn't feel like it. My head would tell me that I forgive them, but my heart would say they don't care about me. I really don't know... Lets go back upstairs."

* * *

><p><strong>Fire: Well this was a short chapter.<br>****Melissa(me): I know that! Besides, all of the chapters are short for now. On WordPad, they take up about 1-2 pages.  
><strong>**Shadow: Aww, why didn't anyone die?  
><strong>**Melissa: Because, it's my story and I can do anything I want that's within the fanfic lines.**

**I really like the name Melissa. Now that I think of it, it reminds me of honey. How, you ask? A good nickname for her is Mel, which sounds like the word miel, which is the french word for honey. And also, I like that way the name just rolls of my tongue. Yeah...randomness. I am a random person. So there will be random things sometimes.**

**Now that I think of it, this story reminds me of the song Reflection by Christina Aguillera. The parts it reminds me of are in italics, it goes like this:**

**Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me.  
>Everyday, it's as if I play, a part.<br>_Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart._**

****I'm naming the chapter after this song now.****

****I forgot, thank you to all of my reviewers...in which theere aren't many.  
>Casera Phantom: Thanks!<br>******AspergianStoryteller: I know, I can't write that well so some parts are gonna go by really quickly.**

**This chapter is the shortest, yet because of the author's notes there are more words, and I'm just adding on to it. Lol.**


	4. Telling My Friends

**I wanted to give toonfangirl a present, and she said that instead of making her a card, I should update this story since I haven't in like what, 2-3 weeks? Well I got Adobe Photoshop Elements/Premiere Elements for Christmas. I got some other stuff, but you don't really care, do you?**

**Flower and Ice: Merry Christmas!**

**I used the MSN layout for the IM. And also some other stuff.**

**Edit. I fixed some typos and hard to understand phrases.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

Over the next few days, I was tired, I ached and I was irritable. I remembered what I said to Jazz that morning in the basement._ I know that Mom and Dad didn't mean to dissect me. After all, I never told them about, about the accident. Did Jazz tell them about what happened? Or am I stuck telling them about it after all these years lying? And what will happen to Phantom? I can't transform now since I'm too hurt in order to play hero. And what about Sam and Tucker? And even Jazz? Have they gone out ghosthunting in my place since I haven't shown up? And do Sam and Tucker even know what's happened? Has Jazz told them? Is Amity Park safe? So many questions unanswered, and each question answered will likely bring 2 more questions to my mind. What do I do?_

I glanced at the clock. 4:36, Sam and Tucker should be home, since it's Tuesday. So I went to my computer and IMed them. Well Sam at least, Tucker wasn't online.

Danny Fenton says:

hey guys, wassup?

Sam Manson says:

danny, ur ok! we were so worried!

Danny Fenton says:

i can't get 2 the phones 2 far away, sam u call tucker, he needs 2 no 2, after all ,we're in this together. u, me, tucker, and jazz

Sam Manson says:

kk, i'll call him

Tucker Foley has joined this conversation.

Tucker Foley says:

my god sam, did u hav 2 yell almost directly into my ear?

Sam Manson says:

well yeah, danny said that u needed 2 hear this 2 cuz it has something 2 do with y he hasnt been at school the last couple days

Danny Fenton says:

wut did u say?

Tucker Foley says:

dude, u sure? she said some pretty nasty things

Danny Fenton says:

tell me tell me tell me!:D

Sam Manson says:

wen tucker picked up the phone, i said that he needed 2 go online now cuz danny has something 2 say 2 the both of us and that if he didn't, then hes scum and that hes 2 scared to do anything. i also said that he was a homo for hugging u in ur sleep :D

Danny Fenton says:

saaaam! lol. but since wen did we hug?

Tucker Foley says:

hey, i thought i was gonna tell him! and like danny said, wen did we hug? i didnt get a chance 2 ask

Sam Manson says:

well 2 bad, i did it 1st :p and u guys hugged wen danny was doing his assigment on the gorrilla. here, i'll send u 2 the pic

Tucker Foley says:

:O

Sam Manson says:

im using it 2 blackmail u guys :D u little pervs, 2 homos hugging, thatll be good in tha yearbook, dont ya think?

Danny Fenton says:

we're not homo! and r u guys gonna let me tell u about wut happened?

Sam Manson says:

srry, go on

Danny Fenton says:

i was walking home from scool wen skulker pooped up. i defeated him as he was scaring this girl 2 lure me 2wards him. my parents were there and sucked me into the fenton thermos. they dissected me cuz they didnt no that i was half ghost. jazz appeared in time to save me from my human haf from being killed.

Tucker Foley says:

woah dude, must hurt rite now. i no ur hurt but, wen i read that skulker POOPED up, i just laughed :D

Danny Fenton says:

srry popped *blushes yet laughs at stupid typo*:)

Sam Manson says:

danny that must u feel better

Danny Fenton says:

thx guys

Danny Fenton gives you a hug. Accept/Decline

Sam Manson accepts hug.

Tucker Foley accepts hug.

Sam Manson says:

uh oh, moms calling about y i made meh bathroom gothic. g2g bye

Sam Manson appears offline.

Danny Fenton says:

well then there isnt much more 2 talk about tucker

Tucker Foley says:

bye, hope ya feel better.

Tucker Foley give you a bandage. Accept/Decline

Danny Fenton accepts bandage.

Danny Fenton appears offline.

Tucker Foley appears offline.

* * *

><p><strong>I added the hug and bandage stuff because I wanted to. The poop thing was there because I spelled popped wrong, and I laughed at it so much that I decided to leave it there.<strong>

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Years!**


	5. School

**Finally updated after 4 months. I don't really have inspiration on this, and I was about to abandon it. But, a couple of my friends posted some fanfics and I wanted to write one, and so I decided to continue this. I bet after the inactivity a few of you stoped subscibing if you care to clean your alert stories. Well, here it is. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, you'll find ****_way_**** more activity on my deviantart account, with the same username on there. I won't post any fanfiction on there though.**

* * *

><p>When I was finally better, or at least the wound wasn't major anymore, I had to go to school. I dreaded tomorrow. It was Sunday night, and tomorrow I would have to act strong in front of Dash, brave another one of Mr. Lancer's lectures and hope I don't fall asleep and get detention, and hope that no ghosts attack during school. Ghosts. I was able to relex from them for a while, but that meant more work for Sam, Tucker and Jazz.<p>

I wonder if anyone noticed my week long absence. I mean, as Danny Phantom. No one really cared for Danny Fenton. I feel kinda neglected about that. I mean, no one cares about outsider Danny Fenton...

* * *

><p>"Danny! You should go to bed now! You'll need a long rest for the big day tomorrow!" Jazz said. The big day? <em>Wow Jazz, it's not like it's the first day of school, or I'm graduating from high school or something. <em>I didn't want to, but she was right. I'm gonna need a long rest for tomorrow.

I slept in real good. As in, I got up half an hour after I was supposed to, and only had 15 to do everything. Jazz was mostly worried that she wouldn't be able to change the bandages in time. In the end, we made it and we caught Sam and Tucker on the way.

"Hey Danny, you feeling better?" Tucker asked.

"He's still sore from...wait, Danny, you told them?" Jazz was surprised, but she shouldn't be. She knows that I like to contact them when I can't see them.

"Yeah, what about it? And yes, I'm feeling a little better. I got a note from Dad saying that I'm excused from gym, and from biology just in case...you know..." I replied.

"So...Danny, Jazz, is there anything important we need to know, as in if he faints or any medical stuff as in changing bandages?" Sam asked.

"If any of that happens, just ask for me." Jazz answered. We arrived at the school. Before we went inside, I had a question that was still lingering in my mind.

"Have you guys been on the lookout for ghosts? And what if a ghost attacks during school? I can only transform into Phantom for 5 minutes max. I don't want anyone getting too suspicious."

"Yeah, we have. We noticed your absence after a couple days so we called Jazz and she said that you were...unavailable? Anyways she said that we'd have to be more cautious while you were away." Sam said. We arrived at school without saying another word. Jazz handed the note from our parents to me and I was silently hoping that the moring would go without a fuss. I managed to stay awake through Lancer's lessons, but just barely. After the first 2 periods, it was gym. I took the note with me and sighed in relief, knowing that I was gonna keep my secret by not changing and it'll prevent my wound from reopening. I gave the note to Ms. Tetslaff, she didn't say anything except for me to sit on the bench. I was pretty relaxed until I saw Dash.

"Hey Fenton! Why aren't you changed? I was hoping to beat you in a game of dodgeball!" It was kinda nice to know that Dash hadn't changed, or at least, gotten any meaner than he could've. I didn't bother to say anything, just sat there until it was over.

I saw Dash at my locker 5 minutes after gym ended, staring at me with an evil smirk on his face. I was trying to be optimistic for the next couple of hours but..._That can't be good._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post the next chapter in a few daysweeks because I wanna continue my first cliffhanger, otherwise I'll post every few months? I dunno yet. If you really want/need to be incontact with me, send me a PM here or a note on dA. I know it sucks, but meh.**


	6. Blackout

**So, after one year, this is finally updated. I can't believe that it's been so long! I left the cliffhanger for a year. I was planning tp update in October, but then...things came up?  
>Anyways, I finally gave DP NFSI a name. Battle Scars. There's the scar he got from the autopsy, of course, but then there's the battle he's having internally and with his parents.<strong>

* * *

><p>I'll be honest with you. I panicked. Obviously not out loud in front of Dash. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me into the air, preparing a punch with his other fist. I didn't know what to do, and then I blacked out.<p>

I woke up in the nurse's office, with Tucker peering down at me with a worried expression, waiting for me to get up. Sam and Jazz were sitting in the waiting area.  
>"Hey guys, he's up!", Tucker exclaimed. Jazz got up and came over towards me with Sam moving quickly behind her.<br>"Hey Danny, how are you feeling?" My body was really sore, and I could barely move. It took a while to get up off of the bed.  
>"I have a major headache, and I feel like I'm bruised all over. What happened to me? The only thing I remember is the moments right before Dash beat me up." Tucker looked at me with a funny looking grimace.<br>"That's the thing Danny," Tucker shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You didn't get beat up. In fact, you beat up Dash."  
>"How can that be?", I asked. "That's impossible!"<br>"Shh, other people might be listening.", Sam said. "Anyways, when me and Tucker saw you, we were just about to run to help you, but then... something happened. You started glowing, and your eyes turned green. You went berserk, and it seemed like you were out of control. You kicked him in the shin, and then you punched him into the lockers. You fell to the ground, hit your head against the wall, and turned to normal again. You fainted, and that's when we took you here, in the infirmary. Five minutes later, Dash came in with a concussion, so I think he'd have forgotten what you had done."  
>After Sam told me all of this, bits and pieces came back to me. I remembered changing, and punching Dash.<p>

* * *

><p>Dash had held me up. I looked at myself, and I seemed kind of blurry in my eyes, while everything else was in clear and sharp focus.<br>"This is for you, loser!" Dash was ready to shove me into my locker, and in a bright flash, I felt like I was Phantom, without really being a ghost. A strong feeling had swept over my body, like I could take on Dash anytime. I raised my fist. My vision blurred, like there was a thick fog within my own eyes. I threw a punch, and I heard a banging, presumably Dash against the metal of the lockers. A wave of fatigue came over me, and I crumpled to the floor, where I forgot everything from there.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh... What's wrong with me now?" I gasped at the thought of me changing unconsciously.<br>"I don't know Danny, but we're going to get to the bottom of this." Sam said, determined.

* * *

><p><strong>...who knows how long it will take for the next update? Another year? Lets hope not.<strong>

Shadow: Still needs some action in it.


End file.
